


Day 3: Bait

by aleanmeanaquamarine



Series: Writober 2019 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kidnapping, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleanmeanaquamarine/pseuds/aleanmeanaquamarine
Summary: Superhero AU! that's all, have fun :))





	Day 3: Bait

**Author's Note:**

> lets go, fellas

Patton backed up into a wall, frantically looking around. He was surrounded by four men in dark masks. There was nowhere to run- only one option left. He’d put up a good fight, but it looked like he’d have to use the sway of his voice to his advantage. 

“Hey, kiddos… you don’t wanna hurt me. How about you back up a little, and we can talk about this? You can always reach a compromise.” The honey-sweet tone of his voice would be enough to make anybody melt, but the four guys only smirked, one of them tapping the plugs nestled into their ears. 

“Nice try, sweetheart, but you’re not sweet-talkin’ yourself outta this one.” Patton felt a jolt of panic shoot through his body- how could they have known? The man smiled condescendingly. “That’s right, we’ve heard _all_ about your little power. Too bad it only takes a pair of of these,” he nods at the earplugs, “to render you useless.” 

Patton shook his head, shooting out his grappling hook in a last ditch attempt to escape. The tool latched onto a building, and for a second, Patton almost thought he could make it. His hopes were quickly crushed when a body knocked him to the ground, knocking him out cold. 

Well, at least he’d gone down fighting. 

~~

Virgil burst through the door of the living room, finding Logan and Roman already sitting there. “Where the _fuck_ is Patton?” Logan blinked, not understanding. 

“I thought he was going out on patrol, he told me-”

“I _know_ what he said, it’s been four hours and he still isn’t back!” Virgil snapped, watching Logan and Roman shoot up from the couch, checking the time. Roman’s eyes grew wide. 

“Oh, _god_, you’re right. Where’d he go?” Roman was looking around, hoping he’d see Patton pop out from behind a counter somewhere. Sadly, no such thing happened. Virgil started pacing the room, hands running through his hair. 

“What if he got hurt, or killed, or kidnapped, or trapped, or-” The sound of an incoming video call cut off Virgil’s words. Logan’s eyes widened. 

“The contact just says ‘we have him.’” Virgil spun around, the embodiment of a hot mess. 

“Well pick it up!” Logan did as he said, answering the call. 

“Hello, Logan Crofters.” Logan narrowed his eyes, sitting back in his chair. “I suppose you’re looking for something, hm?” Roman stepped in front of Logan, crossing his arms. 

“Where’s Patton?” The man on the other end chuckled. 

“Ah, Roman Prince, always one for the frontal attack. Well, since you seem to miss your lovely wordsmith so dearly…” He stepped aside, revealing Patton tied to a chair, his mouth stuffed with a gag. The other three superheroes gasped softly. Even incapacitated, Patton tried to smile reassuringly- telling them with his eyes _‘it’s okay, I’ll be okay.’_ Virgil stepped out of the camera’s view, not wanting Patton’s captor to see his teary eyes. The man stepped in front of Patton, blocking their view.

“So, heroes. You want it? Come get it. Mindscape Warehouse 52- don’t be long.” The video abruptly cut out, leaving the room in a tense silence. 

~~

“We’ve have to go rescue him.” Roman looked at Logan. Logan usually led the group of four, being the most logically driven. Virgil nodded in agreement, fists clenched. Logan furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Let’s not be too hasty-” Virgil stared at him in disbelief. 

“You mean you’re just gonna leave him there? Where he could get hurt? Where he could, I don’t know, _die_?” Virgil’s voice cracked on the last word. Logan sighed, falling onto the couch. 

“Doesn’t this seem like a trick? He didn’t demand anything of us, just took Patton and told us to come.” Virgil fidgeted, reluctantly acknowledging Logan’s point. 

“Yeah, but shouldn’t we try? Isn’t Patton worth it?” Virgil started getting louder. Roman was watching silently, already pulling out a few runes. 

“I’d have to risk our lives- _your lives_, Virgil. I don’t know about this.” Roman shook his head, grabbing his staff and sword. 

“I don’t know about you, Logan, but I’m going to save Patton, whether you like it or not.” He stormed out the door, Virgil following him. Logan rested his head in his hands before getting up, pulling on his combat clothing. As always, logic was thrown to the winds, but he’d keep trying anyways. 

~~

Virgil kept pace with Roman, running next to him. Roman was soaring through the air, holding a rune of flying. “Ro, I don’t think this is a good idea…” 

“What, saving Patton? I thought you were on my side.”

“I was- I _am_! But we’re ditching Logan back there, and I don’t know how well we’ll do without him.” Roman sighed. Logan’s voice appeared in both of their heads. _Ditching who?_ Both of them jumped, his voice startling them. _You gotta stop doing that, it scares us,_ Virgil thought, slowing to a stop as a car pulled up next to them. 

“You forgot the car.” Logan unlocked the doors. “Get in.” Roman and Virgil rushed into the car eagerly, tired from the running. Logan started driving, the city passing by in a blur. The energy was buzzing with tension, and nobody said a word until they’d arrived at the warehouse, practically jumped out of the car. There was a thick fog that hadn’t been there before, but the three of them didn’t pay any attention to it. 

Logan motioned for them to go in. Virgil ran through the doors of the building, searching for any signs of Patton. 

“I don’t see anything…” Virgil squinted through the mist, barely able to see farther than his own hand. To no response, he turned around. “Logan? Roman?” He couldn’t find either of them. 

Hook, line, and sinker, the group had fallen into the trap. 

This time, would they make it out?

**Author's Note:**

> this one'll be continued with a prompt from oct 30th!! <33 look there if you're interested.


End file.
